


Treasure Chest

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, PWP, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: Isabella has a special gift to give Alfred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I… This has been in my docs for a while now… And, I’m extremely embarrassed about it, but i figured i just gotta get used to it. Lmao. So, fuck it, here it is -qq
> 
> I had wanted to try something like this before, and I wanna do it again in the future, but gotta get used to it first, lmfao. This is my first time writing… hetero with an explicit scene, lmao, please be gentle ;P
> 
> And of course, this is fem!England, not Nyo!England. >:0
> 
> Not beta-ed

“Hum… W-What are you doing, Isa-bella—?” Alfred’s face was the equivalent of a tomato, he was sure, he could feel it.

How could he not be blushing when his girlfriend was undressing in front of him? They had just gotten home after the party celebrating their victory of the football championship. Isabella had become slightly tipsy (if not straight up drunk seeing as she couldn’t handle drinks very well) thus he had decided they had done enough party for the night and, despite her protests, he carried her home.

And now she was undressing, half-lidded green eyes gazing up at him as she unbuttoned her shirt.

Alfred backed up against the wall of the hallway of his home and raised his hands, “Isabella, you’re drunk, you need to la—”

“Shuddup.” She undid the final button of her shirt and started to take it off, Alfred gulped. He was a hormonal teenager in growth for God’s sake, and his gorgeous girlfriend was now showing off her big breasts covered only by a lacy white bra.

“Isabella, I really thin—” She cut him off with a kiss, Alfred subconsciously responded to the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist before his mind backtracked and he pushed her away gently by the shoulders, “Wait, Isa—”

“Bedroom. Now.” She hissed through gritted teeth, those green eyes glaring down at him and then she was pulling him by the wrist, not waiting for a reply from his part.

Rude.

Alfred’s brow’s furrowed as he was lead through the dark corridors. Isabella was so going to regret these things in the morning to come…

“Lay down on the bed, Alfred.” She wasn’t asking, she was demanding, giving an order. Alfred opened his mouth to protest but the look he received once his lips parted was enough to make them close again.

Alfred definitely didn’t want to make her mad, she could be violent enough when she was sober, imagine what could happen when she was drunk. He didn’t want to end up like Francis did sometimes (although it was the Frenchman’s fault for trying to grope her).

The American laid down on the bed and waited, wondering what Isabella was plotting to do next. He stared at his girlfriend at the end of the bed with an eyebrow raised.

The Brit had her arms behind her back, her fuzzy brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to unclasp her bra, had she been sober (or if she had asked Alfred’s help) Alfred knew that that bra would have been flying to the other side of the room ten minutes ago, as it was he had to stifle his laugh lest he pissed her off.

She finally managed to unclasp her bra after much cursing under her breath. Isabella shivered as the cold air hit her bare breasts, her nipples hardening, Alfred couldn’t help but notice it as his cheeks and neck flushed bright red.

Alfred closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind, trying to calm himself down and not let his thoughts go downhill lest his dick got wind of what was happening. He felt the bed dip and then his trousers were being unbuttoned and pulled down.

The American snapped out of his internal counting and sat up alarmed but before he could do anything he was pushed down onto the bed again, Isabella straddling his lower stomach (too close for his crotch for his likening) and her hands pressing on his chest.

“Christ, Alfred, it’s not the first time we do this, why are you so bloody tense?” She asked, grinding her hips down onto his, Alfred bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping him.

“Be-Because— Because you’re drunk! It looks as if I’m taking advantage of yo—!” Isabella started laughing, Alfred stared, gaping like a fish and feeling extremely embarrassed for some reason. Why was she laughing?! There wasn’t anything funny about this situation!

“If anything I would have been taking advantage of you with how naive you are. Oh, Alfred, you’re too sweet...” She leaned down and Alfred sputtered feeling offended despite her supposed compliment.

“What do you mean?”

She laughed again, much to his embarrassment and amusement. Her laughter was so cute, and rare to hear unless it was in a mean or sarcastic way.

“I’m not that drunk, just slightly tipsy…” She winked but Alfred continued confused, “I needed a little push to give you my own gift for winning the championship…” She spoke suggestively, voice low and sultry and, well, Alfred _totally_ melted, hands coming up to grasp her thighs and squeeze gently.

“What sort of gift…?” He was liking where this was going now, his hands trailed up, underneath her skirt feeling the smooth skin beneath.

Isabella smirked and batted his hands away, Alfred reluctantly removed his hands from her hips and just placed them on the bed. She then slid down, until she was kneeling between his parted legs, her finger traced his still clothed – and despite his (rather weak) attempts – hardening member before jerking both the trousers and boxers out of the way.

Alfred let her, curiosity getting the best of him... Thankfully his parents were away for the night and would only come back around noon the next day, and his cousin was most probably still at the party (and would probably pass out there or be taken away by his own girlfriend), so they had the house to themselves.

“You’ll see…” Was all she said as she reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet, coating her hands in the lubricant before starting to stroke his member with her talented hands to get him hard and leaking pre-cum.

Alfred collapsed on the bed, moans spilling from his mouth like water from a fountain as she worked him undone. And just as he was about to reach his limit and cum, she stopped, completely, backing away from him and everything.

Alfred panted and glared at her, brows furrowed and grimace set, “Hey, how could you leave me hangin’ when I was so close—” A finger was placed above his lips, silencing him, but he still continued to glare at her with a pout.

“Shhh, love, I’m giving you my present now.”

Alfred rose an eyebrow, hand job wasn’t the present, so, blowjob, perhaps? He stared at her with curiosity, cleaning away sweat from his forehead and taking off his glasses.

Something soft surrounded his member… Alfred strained his neck to look down, and saw Isabella with her breasts squeezed around his member—

“Oh— Fuck—” He breathed, slumping down on the bed again, his back arching slightly, hips bucking against Isabella’s movements, thrusting and rubbing in between her cleavage.

He really wouldn’t hold on for long since even before she had worked him up pretty well. Alfred leaned up on his elbows to watch (even though everything was a bit blurry, he could see rather well still), he licked his lips at the sight of his girlfriend massaging his dick with her rather large boobs, and then she was licking him too, licking the tip rather sloppily but doing it nonetheless.

The American trembled, biting his lip and grunting at each stroke, he inhaled sharply through his nose, before every breath was let out in some sort of sound through his mouth.

His pace became more erratic, although Isabella did maintain her own pace, fuzzy brows furrowed in concentration, green eyes half-lidded and a heavy blush present on her cheeks.

This was his first time receiving a… boobjob? He never kept up with the names, but it’s not like it mattered. He was sure Isabella was doing this for the first time too with someone, and honestly, it was one of the best things he had ever experienced till now.

Oh, good God, he loved his girlfriend.

Alfred moaned Isabella’s name and received a tight squeeze in reply, the lube made the job of sliding in between the Brit’s breasts easier and more pleasurable.

The American’s hands gripped the bedclothes tightly, his hips bucking faster, harder, wanting more friction, Alfred still had half-a-mind to warn his girlfriend before he came.

Alfred panted, he could swear he had seen fucking stars for a moment there. A low purr brought him back down to earth and he opened his eyes to see Isabella, looming over him with a smirk and dark green eyes, licking her fingers much too sensually for someone with a face and chest covered in cum.

“So?” She asked casually, as if she hadn’t just finished giving him a titfuck and was actually dabbing her fingers in his cum and swallowing it. Jesus fucking Christ, his girlfriend was a total freak and he loved her for it too. It almost made him laugh...

Alfred choked on his breath, suppressing his laughter, “It w-was amazing, babe, thanks.”

Isabella wrinkled her nose at his poor attempt at hiding his laughter, but didn’t make a comment for which he was thankful.

The American sat up and pulled the Brit into his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist while his other travelled lower, a finger running over her wet panties and pressing just slightly making Isabella whine and squirm a bit.

“Want me to do something about this?” He whispered in her ear, slowly kissing down her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

Isabella’s arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned breathlessly for a while before pulling away to smile at him tiredly, her eyelids almost shut, “No, thanks, love. Perhaps tomorrow, I’m already a bit tired today.”

Alfred pulled his hand back and grinned, kissing her forehead, “Alright, then, but don’t you wanna take a shower before going to sleep this dirty?”

All he got was a numb nod.

“Isa, I’m gonna need you to cooperate here— Don’t go to sleep yet—!”


End file.
